


Bestfriends to fuck buddies to lovers

by Alexgilles1



Category: Bestfriends - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgilles1/pseuds/Alexgilles1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry grow up together and become fuckbuddies because they can't find out what they want. Until they do and problems arise </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I'm shit at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protective Louis

Annes pov

Im Anne, my son is Harry, i had him February 1st 1994, the man who got me pregnant left soon after leaving me alone. I wasn't alone in the sense raising him , i have my best friend Jay Tomlinson, she helped me while she has her son Louis, he's a beautiful boy , same eyes as his mother. 

When Harry was born Louis immediately took a loving to Harry, always wanted to see the baby when they came over, he had to be near baby Harry or know where he was. Louis constantly wanted to feed Harry, but he was 2 and i was breastfeeding, Ive never seen Jay laugh so hard when Louis took his shirt off and wanted to try.

It took a lot of explaining from Jay and I and crying from Louis to make the 2 year old understand that he didn't have the right equipment for feeding Harry but I promised that he could bottle feed him. From then on Harry was bottle fed by Louis until Harry turned 2 when he ate properly but even then Louis had to sit right next to him. Now Louis is 4 and Harry is 2 and they are the best of friends.

"Harry baby! Time to go see Auntie Jay!" I yelled to my 2 year old son. He's my everything, he's got a wild head of curls , big green eyes and the perfect little dimples that show up when he smiles. His smile lights up a whole room, he babbles like no tomorrow

He doesn't talk yet, just babbles which i think is the cutest thing but of course i want him to talk but he's a little slow, either way i love him.

I heard little pitter patters across the floor and a pull at my jeans, i looked down and smiled picking my little baby up "Hii, bubba, ready to go see Auntie Jay?" I asked and bounced him, he nodded quickly and clapped his hands with a big smile on his face. I kissed his cheek and put him down to grab his sippy cup and his new toy he wanted to show Louis

Finally we left the house and drove over, i put Harry favourite CD in but all he did was babble and squirm waiting to get to Louis, Louis for somehow can understand Harry and translate , its so cute. I parked in the Tomlinson driveway and got out, Harry took notice of this and squealed loudly and bounced in his seat and pulled at the door thats locked so he couldn't get out.

I laughed softly and pulled the door open "someone's excited" i said as i unhooked the squirming baby "oohhh!" He yelled and i picked him up That was his was of saying Lou. I nodded "we are gonna see lou, just let me get your cup" i muttered. 

We made our way to the door and knocked, 10 seconds later the door opened and a big smile was on my best friends face "Hii! Come in, Louis will be so excited" she gushed at a smiley Harry "oooohhh!!" He yelled again. I laughed with Jay and put Harry down "he's in the living room love" she told him as he wobbled away "How are you?" She asked me, i huffed and sighed "better, he's getting easier to handle" i replied

We made our way to kitchen for tea as we heard from the living room "ooohhh!!" and "Haz!" I smiled at Jay and laughed "they are so cute together" i piped up "they will be the best of friends for a very long time" she added as we sat down at the kitchen table "oh yeah, Harry couldn't stop babbling in the car , he wouldn't even sing to the CD" Jay gasped "oh no! Not the CD!" She said dramatically, I rolled my eyes and smacked her arm softly. "You're a dork" i snorted "but I'm your dork" she winked 

"Mummy!! Auntie Anne!!" We heard Louis yell from the living room, we shot up and ran to the living room "whats wrong?" I asked looking around, i didn't see anything wrong , just Louis holding Harry in his lap , Harry facing Louis and Louis had the biggest smile on his face "Haz talked!" He exclaimed "he what?" I asked and sat down on one side of Louis and Jay took the other. I took Harry from Louis and rubbed Harry's back "Harry can you say what you said again?" I asked "Noooooooo Auntie Anne" Louis said dramatically as he rolled his eyes, so much like his mother.

He took Harry back in his lap "he said it cause i said his nickname, watch" he smiled and bounced Harry "Haz, Haz, Haz" he said softly to the 2 year old "Lou, Lou, Lou!" He yelled. My jaw dropped and Jay gasped "did he just say Lou?" I asked Jay, making sure I didn't hear things "Lou!" We heard again , a tear went down my cheek "oh my god, his first word is Lou" Jay and i laughed 

"Mummy, what was my first word?" Louis asked looking up to his mum, i looked at Jay and smiled "tell him" I whispered "boobear, your first word was when you were just turning two and you said Harry, Auntie Anne was talking about names for her baby and we were throwing names around and you repeated after me" Jay explained, Louis smiled widely and giggled to himself "i love Harry" he mumbled and i kissed Louis' head " he loves you too" i answered

Hope you enjoyed, please comment to leave feedback <3 next chapter will be up soon


	2. New things

Harrys pov

Todays my first day of school! Mummy is driving me then im meeting up with Louis! He's a whole 6 years old, he is a big boy and he tell me all the things he learns. Louis told me he's going to come sit on the other side of the fence and tell me all about his day! 

I get dressed in the clothes mummy laid out for me for my first day but i change all my by myself because I'm a big boy, I'm 4, I'm not as big as Louis but I'm getting there! 

"Harry! Baby come on, we have to get going if you want to see Louis!" I heard mummy yell, I squeal and run downstairs "we have to go see louis mummy! Lets go!" I yelled and grabbed my new school packback with the tiger from Aladdin on it. "Alright slow down little man, do you have everything?" My mummy asked and kneeled down to me "yes mummy! Now lets go, i cant miss louis! Cause then i have to wait a whole 2 hours for recess to see louis!" I whined and pulled on your hand "alright lets go" she laughed 

She picked my up and put me in my carseat and we were FINALLY were on our way to school, my sang to my CD until we got to school. Soon as the school came in my view i squealed and wiggled around to get out of my seat to get to Louis. 

Mummy parks and takes me out of my seat and carried me into the school "mummy louis said he would meet us at the library" i told her, mummy laughed and nodded "i know love you told me every 3 minutes last night" she said and pointed behind me. I turned around and screamed loudly as i ran towards louis who was sitting on the bench beside the library door "louis!!" I yelled and climbed into his lap "hazza!" He yelled back and hugged me tightly

"Hi loubear!" I squealed "excited for your first day?" He asked and i nodded quickly "im a big boy now ! And i go to school with you!" I clapped 

"You do hazza, come on ill walk you to your class" Louis offered, i climbed off of him and took his hand 

"alright Harry, me and your mummy will walk you to class" Louis explained 

I nodded "then we see each other at recess and then after school you come over" i smiled widely 

"Yes, we can play with your dolls and watch Aladdin" Louis whispered to me, i nod quickly "please" 

Suddenly Louis pulled me to a stop "this is your room hazzabear" i looked into the room and got nervous. I wont have mummy or Louis , ill be all by myself, I whimpered and stood closer to mummy and Louis 

My mummy kneeled down and i felt her hand on my back "are you okay Harry?" She asked and i shook my head and squeezed Louis and as i put my face in my mummy's neck 

"You'll be okay curly! Ill see you at recess, ill sit right beside the fence and we can talk all recess" Louis said to me smiling, his smile in contagious. I smiled back "promise?" I asked shyly

Louis leaned forward and kissed my cheek "i promise" he mumbled, I giggled and hugged him "okay! Ill go" i agreed. I looked at my mummy and she kissed my forehead "have a good first day love, ill be right here when the clocks small hand is at the 3" she smiled and hugged me

"Byye mummy, love you, all the stars" i whispered "all the stars baby" she whispered back and waved goodbye leaving me with a smiley Louis 

"Alright hazzabear, ill see you at recess okay?" He added, i nodded "yes loubear" I giggled shyly "don't be shy Harold, its just me" he laughed

We heard a bell go off and i jumped "its okay sweetie, that means its time to go to class" Louis reassured me "oh okay, bye Louis" 

"Bye curly" he whispered and kissed my nose as i squealed and blushed. I hugged Louis goodbye and went into my class and sat at the green table where my name was. Next to me was a boy with a funny name I couldn't pronounce , he had blonde hair , bright blue eyes that shined bright and a smile from ear to ear 

"Hiii! 'M Niall" he said, I didn't understand him very well because he seemed to have a funny way of talking "Hii Ni-nial? 'M Harry!" I said back and shook his hand like Louis taught me to do when meeting a new person

All of a sudden a huge laugh fills the classroom making me jump , it was Niall. "why are you laughing?" I asked. He kept the smile on "cause Its Ni-all" he said slowly "Ni-all" i repeated "Niall!" He said excitedly "Niall" I repeated and smiled when i got it right, soon as i said it i was tackled in a hug

I squeaked and hugged back "we are gonna be Bestfriends forever! I can feel in my Irish blood" he said "you're what?" I asked as he pulled away 

"Irish blood, 'm Irish, from Ireland" he explained, i made an 'O' shape with my mouth and nodded "got it" i giggled. 

Niall and i played and sat together all morning! He's so funny and laughs at everything and i cant help but laugh with him, its like Louis' smile you can't help but join in. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally it was recess and I couldn't wait to see Louis! Soon as my teacher called recess and opened the door; Niall and i ran out and i dragged him to the fence. 

"What are we doing here Harry? We could be riding the tricycles" Niall whined "shhh my bestfriend is coming" i shushed him as he made a pouty face , he looked like those dogs in the sad commercials 

"Why are you sad Niall?" I asked confused "i thought i was your bestfriend?" He whimpered "oh! Niall im sorry! I didnt mean to make you upset, you're my bestfriend, but Louis is my other bestfriend" i whispered softly 

"Louee?" Niall asked "Lou-ee, yes Hes in grade 1!" I said proudly with a big smile 

"thats so cool!! You have an older bestfriend!" Niall yelled, i laughed and shushed him again 

A few minutes later i heard my name being yelled across the yard, i looked up quickly and waved "Louis!!" I yelled and shook the fence as Louis ran up 

He looked at Niall and pouted "who's this?" He asked, i smiled and pointed at Niall "this is Niall, hes my new friend" I explained 

"Oh" was all Louis said and sat down, i followed and sat down too "how was your morning Lou-Lou?" I asked looking at him 

"It was okay, my teacher yelled at me for falling asleep and kicking the person in front of me's chair" he smirked 

"Louis , thats not nice" I pointed out with a frown "she was annoying! Always putting her hand up and making mean comments to people who don't get it right" Louis added 

I shrugged "how was your morning Hazzabear?" Louis asked "Niall and I painted, well i did, Niall dropped the paint onto himself and just sat in it and painted 2 black lines under his eyes" i giggled "hey! I had fun" Niall added in 

"What did you paint Harry?" Louis asked "i painted an orange kitty, and us , me and you playing with my toys at home" i blushed 

"I want to see them when you bring them home!" Louis said happily "okay! They have to stay and dry! Ill bring them home tomorrow!" I agreed. "I painted a snake" Niall suddenly said

"Niall that was a line you made when you fell again , your hand waved around and you made a line with yellow" I laughed "its a beautiful snake! Dont be mean harry!" Niall laughed with me

As Niall and i laughed i felt a hand grab mine, i smiled and looked down at my hand, it was Louis' i know the feel of it. He slid his hand through the wire to hold it , I squeezed his hand and continued to tell him about my morning.

And thats how recess went. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the clock when the bell went seeing the small hand at the 3, i squealed and packed my stuff up with Niall, Niall and i went to the door to wait for our mummies (and Louis for me) 

"It was nice meeting you Niall" I said genuinely and hugged him "thank you for today Harry! It was fun! Cant wait for tomorrow" Niall mumbled into my hair 

I pulled away as I heard Niall's name be called, Niall introduced me to his mummy and left with another hug, he really likes hugs.

I waited a few more minutes before my eyes were covered and someone whispered "guess who?" I jumped and turned around pulling Louis into a hug "hello curly" he giggled 

"Hii Lou-Lou" i muttered, after that my mummy showed up and hugged me. She held my right hand and louis held my left all the way to car as i told them all about my day

Mummy was happy i made a friend, Louis just started talking about what we are going to do when we get to my house, i shrugged it off. 

When we got to my house we immediately went to my room and cuddled while watching Aladdin like he promised. We also watched spiderman which is Louis' favourite movie! We also played with my dolls until Louis' mummy came and got him after dinner, Louis kissed my cheek goodbye

It was a fun day, and an amazing first day of school

I got told harry and Louis are too young for kissing so i changed it. Hope you guys liked it! Its 3 am here where i am, i wanna know where you guys are, where are you from? Please leave feedback, love you. Next chapter up soon! <3 -Alex


	3. Growing up

Harrys pov

Louis and i have only gotten closer though out the years, its been perfect. I know my mum is having a problem about Louis and i being so dependent on each other and i try to explain to her i hang out with Niall all the time! Niall and i are still best friends still from kindergarten and besides we cant help it, he's just so Louis that i cant help but want to be close to him, he is so protective, cuddly, and just well Louis, he makes my heart race. 

Im meeting up with Louis today, we are going to the park since its Saturday and its our park. Its where we always use to spend time together there when we were younger, now Louis is a freshman in high school so he spends all his time with his friends, but i know I'm his favourite and his bestest friend.

I do my morning routine and head downstairs for some breakfast, i pour myself a bowl of corn pops, my favourite. I looked at the clock as I put my bowl away, it was 11:36 am and i was meeting Louis and the park at 12:00 pm. I kissed my mum goodbye and ran outside to my bike, i got there at 11:49 am

I parked my bike beside a bench and sat down looking around for a bouncing brunette, i looked at the time after a long time 12:10 pm. I sighed and kept looking around , thinking he will be here, he always remembers , he never ditches me. 

By 12:30 pm i felt my stomach go funny and my chest hurt right where my heart is, i wipe my cheeks off where my tears have fallen from the thought of Louis forgetting me, first time for everything i guess, i wonder if he just got busy and forgot to text.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I biked to my favourite spot where Louis and i sit after a while of playing and running around; hoping he would be sitting there waiting for me. i was wrong. there was no one. I lay my bike down and sit beside it on the grass in front of a bush wall. i look around and watch the birds, the trees blowing in the wind, i lay down on my back and look up at the sky.

I make shapes out of the clouds and pick up a rock. i throw it up and catch it a couple times until i throw it too high and it goes behind the bush wall, i pout when i noticed the rock left, didn't hear a thud with the rock, i heard a splash. I was confused as i stood up and looked at the bush wall with a tilted head

I walked behind the bush wall and saw a stream, i smiled and followed it into the woods. I followed it for a few minutes until an opening came up, i walked through it and gasped at the sight

There were trees surrounding the pond in the middle, the sun just glazes over it so its not in your face but the sun shines on everything to show everything thats here. Over in the back there are 4 5ft plus rocks and the stream lead to the pond, and the pond is surrounded by flowers from dandelions to sun flowers; it was beautiful.

I walked over to one of the rocks and climbed on top and looked around. it was so calming, the way the trees were softly moving from the wind, the sound of the stream into the pond, this is my new place for myself and maybe Louis or Niall!

Most likely Louis He loves ponds and climbing, always loved climbing tress when we were younger and in his backyard, would always put himself i danger just to catch the squirrel who stole his chips. Maybe this could be our place forever and ever. 

I smiled and walked over to the pond and sat down on the edge of it, i looked over and saw my reflection. I ran my finger tips over it softly, to cause ripples in the water so I can hardly see my face anymore, i smiled brightly at the scenery around me. I can't wait to bring Louis here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I eventually leave after another hour or so and walk out of the forest to retrieve my bike. I walk my bike over to the park and i saw 3 boys playing football (soccer) , I recognized louis. 

I pouted and dropped my bike and walked over "lou-lou?" I called confused as I approached them, he was supposed to meet me why is he with other boys?

Louis turned around and he looks shocked? Panicked? "Harry what are you doing here?" He asked, i tilted my head confused "we agreed to meet up here at noon, you never showed up" I pouted 

"Louis? Who's this kid?" One of the boys asked, he had brown short hair , with brown eyes , was taller than me , and smelt like cabbage "im Harry! Louis' bestfriend!" I smiled proudly. The other 2 boys laughed and I frowned, what was funny? 

"You're like 11 years old, what would Louis be wanting with you?" The other asked , this one was blondish with green eyes , smaller than the other one but mot by much and he smelt a little better

"Im 12 almost 13! And We have been best friends since we were babies!" I argued. "He has us now gay boy you can leave now" the brunette said, i looked at Louis for some help as tears welled up in my eyes "lou?" I muttered, that cant be true its always been HarryandLouis why would it change now?

Louis ignored all eye contact with me as a few tears fell down my cheeks, I sniffled and looked at my shoes "I understand, I'm not wanted" I nodded and wiped my cheeks and looked at Louis "i guess ill see you around then" i whisper as Louis finally looked up but gave me an apologetic look instead of words or an actual apology or stuck up for me

I sighed softly and picked up my bike to walk home, i guess so special spot.

When i got home i ignored my mum and ran to my room and slammed my door shut , i leaned my back against my door and let out loud sobs. I clasped on my bed and continued to cry into my pillow, i lost my bestfriend in the world because I'm younger than him.

I never realized how bad that seemed to other people for Louis to have a younger bestfriend that they usually do everything with, I'm a baby to him

I heard a knock on my door as my mum walked in "oh baby, whats wrong?" She asked noticing my tears "Louis' friends made fun of me and Louis ignored me while they did that" i cried, my mum sat on my bed and hugged me

"That doesn't sound like Louis at all love" she mumbled and i nodded "i know, I don't know whats going on" i whimpered

My mum hugged my until i calmed down and she let me take a nap until dinner while she called Jay to ask if Louis was okay

I hoped he was, even though he didnt like me , i loved him and i wanted the best for him

Even of that means me leaving his life and for him to move on

 

Thats chapter 3 all done! What do you think?   
What do you think of Louis' random behaviour?  
Will Harry forgive him?   
What do you want to see happen?   
-Alex <3


	4. Growing up part 2

Louis' pov 

I watched Harry walk away from me and i could still hear his sniffling from here, i felt so bad! Im 14 now and my friends aren't going to think its cool to hang out with a 12 year old, but then again Harry has always been there for me and its always been just us

I looked at Nick and Billy and frowned "that wasn't nice! Harry is my best friend!" I yelled and stomped my foot "and there was no need for you guys to talk to him like that!" 

"Come on Louis, we all know Harry is a back up who cant get any" Billy replied with a laugh soon after Nick joining in "and that makes him gay?" I asked crossing my arms 

"Yeah it does , he can't get any girl!" Nick laughed harder "you know what!? I thought you guys were cool but you're really just bullies, Harry did absolutely nothing to you guys and yet you still pick on him, i should have left with him" i snapped 

I huffed at both and started to walk away but then stopped and glared at them with a rage. "You guys suck ! And are so rude" i called "douches" i muttered under my breath

Nick and Billy frowned and looked angry "what are you saying Louis?" Nick asked "what I'm saying is , I'm not your friend anymore! I don't hang out with bullies who are man to the most precious boy in the world! I was there when he first fell off his bike and scraped his knee, i was there when someone almost stepped on a caterpillar and he screamed for them to stop, picked it up and put it back in the tree, i was also there when a girl made fun of him for wearing a flower bracelet his cousin made him when he was sick, the one time im not its because of you two shitheads" i snapped again

They went quiet and i looked at the football "thats my ball" i called. (What up high school musical 2 reference!) Nick threw it over and i started walking away "where are you going Louis?! It was a joke!" Billy yelled after me

I walked backwards and gave them the finger "you guys are the joke, good luck in your lives!" I said sarcastically and went to find Harry to apologize 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to Harrys house and knocked on the door, soon Anne opened it and frowned at me "you better be here to apologize Louis" she said quietly. I nodded immediately "yes i am! I feel horrible for what those jerks said to Harry" I whimpered 

Anne let me in and told me Harry was in his room, i ran up there quickly and from the hall i could hear his sobs. It broke my heart that i did that to small , innocent Harry, I knocked on his door and slowly went inside after 10 seconds of no answer

"Haz?" I called closing the door, the curly haired boy snapped his head up and looked at me with the most heartbreaking expression "oh curly" i cooed and climbed into the bed with him "what are you doing here Louis?" He always calls me by a nickname, what have i done? He wont even look me in the eyes, his bright green eyes are now dull all because of me 

"Harry im sooooo sorry! I thought i wanted to be cool, and by being cool you couldn't hang out with anyone younger, i should have stood up for you when Billy and Nick were talking to you like that" i started, i grabbed his hands to make him look at me 

"Im so sorry for everything that happened today, ditching you for douchebags, and letting them say those things to you, you deserve all the happiness in the world, you cried when you accidentally pulled a flower out of the ground because it never had a chance (chonce) to grow and be a flower, you cried for 2 days" I laughed softly 

"Please forgive me, it wont ever happen again, i got rid of them and my priority is you, my small curly haired best friend" I finished. Then i realized that i was crying and so was he still, suddenly i was wrapped up in a tight hug

I let out a sigh of relief and hugged back "its okay Lou-Lou, i forgive you, you're my best friend too" he whispered. I nodded and pulled away "forever" i agreed 

"Please don't leave me Louis" Harry whimpered, i pulled him back into a hug and squeezed him "never" I promised shaking my head "you are my best friend, those jerks can go screw themselves, i don't need to be cool, i just need a curly boy and video games" i smiled and kissed his cheek 

"Thank you Loubear" he whispered giggling with a blush on his cheek and his dimples out and proud. His eyes were bright green and full of happiness , thats how he should be, never ever ever sad "anytime Hazzabear" i giggled with him as we laid down , his head on my chest and i wrapped my arms around him

This is how it should be, LouisandHarry Loubearandhazzabear. Nothing less than that or it can leave us alone, well we can't forget Niall, he's like a bunny and is a marshmallow,once you have too much it hurts but you cant help but grab more so he stays too. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ended up staying the night to make up for this afternoon, i cant believe i did that to hazza! MY hazza! my mum called Anne to wonder where i was and Anne explained what happened and that Harry didn't want to let me go for a while, bot that i wanted to leave him either 

We played video games (i won, he sucked) , watched Aladdin for old times sake, and Harry told me about a new place he found and that he will show it tomorrow. He said that i would love it and thats it beautiful.

He was right. Now that pond/forest is our place we hang out , and will always be our place , no one will take that from us or know about it

Okay ! we might being Niall but he doesn't count. 

 

Okay so thats the 4th chapter! Sorry its kinda short but the next one will be longer. I hope it was okay, i will be editing this so don't worry its just something to post because i have a hockey tournament tomorrow and tonight i have a game <3 hope you liked it   
What do you guys think?  
What are your thoughts on Louis' words towards Billy and Nick?  
Was Harry right to forgive Louis so soon?   
-Alex ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Hii I'm Alex and I'm writing this book , it's also on wattpad If you want to read it there


End file.
